Bad Things
by IronNight
Summary: Les rumeurs lycéennes, c'est vraiment quelque chose. Derek Hale va en faire l'expérience. ( UA, Warning on the inside)


Alors ! C'est mon premier écrit classé M, j'espère sincèrement que vous apprécierez. J'espère donc, par extension, que ce ne sera pas un ratage mémorable dans le genre vraiment... awkward ? Surtout que je suis censée réviser mon BAC moi...

Les spécialistes reconnaîtront que les paroles utilisées proviennent des chansons _Fancy d'Iggy Azalea_ et _Anaconda de Nicki Minaj_ , je trouvais que les passages se prêtaient plutôt bien aux scènes alors je me suis laissée aller à la folie.

J'ai essayé de soigner l'orthographe et l'écriture autant que possible, si toutefois il reste des fautes ou des incohérences n'hésitez pas à demander réparation pour l'agression de votre rétine.

Si cet OS plaît, il est envisageable qu'il se transforme en fanfiction de quelques chapitres, étant donné que la fin est plutôt ouverte.

 **WARNINGS** : **\- Il s'agit ici de prostitution, il est par conséquent plus que possible que ce thème vous dérange, n'hésitez donc pas à quitter cette page si c'est le cas.**

 **\- Il s'agît d'un UA.**

 **\- Les personnages peuvent être qualifiés d'OOC.**

 **Quelques détails pour aider à la compréhension :** \- Stiles est "nouveau" à BH.

\- La famille de Derek est bien morte, il ne reste donc plus que Peter et Cora avec qui il vit. Il est lui aussi lycéen mais ressemble quand même à Tyler Hoechlin parce que ... voilà quoi. On accusera la puberté de lycanthrope ou le fait qu'il ait redoublé.

\- Les élèves tels que Scott qui ont étés transformés en loups sont, ici aussi, des loups. Lydia reste une Banshee, d'où le fait qu'on la prenne pour la folle du village.

\- Je fais allusion au système scolaire américain, Stiles est en 11th (notre 1ere) et Derek est en 12th (notre terminale).

Pour finir : Rien ne m'appartient mis à part le scénario de cet OS, je me contente de faire mumuse avec les personnages.

* * *

 **Bad Things.**

* * *

 _First things first, I'm the realest (Realest)_  
 _Drop this and let the whole world feel it (Let 'em feel it)_  
 _And I'm still in the Murda Bizness_  
 _I can hold you down, like I'm givin' lessons in physics (Right, right?)_  
 _You should want a bad bitch like this (Huh?)_  
 _Drop it low and pick it up just like this (Yeah)_

Un soupir de fatigue passa la barrière des lèvres pleines de Stiles. Voilà presque une heure qu'il était assis sur une chaise beaucoup trop dure au fond de la salle qui accueillait le cours de mathématiques des 11eme. Le fils du shérif gribouillait machinalement sur la page presque totalement noircie de son cahier, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'aurait pas besoin de prendre le cours, puisque Lydia le lui enverrait.

Depuis son arrivée à Beacon Hills, trois mois auparavant, lors de la rentrée des classes, Stiles s'était beaucoup rapproché de cette rouquine bien plus intelligente qu'elle ne le laissait paraître. De ce qu'il avait réussi à comprendre, Lydia était plus ou moins la reine des abeilles de ce bahut sans histoire, du moins jusqu'à ce que les autres élèves ne commencent à la prendre pour la folle du coin. Cela avait été la fin d'un règne, la dure chute qui ramène à la réalité. Pour ne pas rappeler plus de mauvais souvenirs, nous ne citerons pas la situation financière, autrefois florissante, mais aujourd'hui beaucoup moins bien portante, de sa mère.

Peu de temps après, Danny, un lycéen d'origine portoricaine et à l'apparence mastoc et bien taillé, s'était joint à eux. Bien qu'il soit joueur titulaire de l'équipe de lacrosse du lycée, entraînée par l'insatiable coach Finstock, il passait surtout pour le gay de service un peu geek et timide auprès des autres élèves.

Ensemble, ils formaient un trio atypique qui attirait souvent le regard des autres élèves. Fait intéressant. Ils étaient plutôt populaires, mais aucun « normal » ne venait jamais se mélanger avec « eux ». Populaires dans le mauvais sens du terme donc ? Lydia avait pris l'habitude de dire que c'était à cause de leur extravagance et de leur classe naturelle. Dans un sens, Stiles admettait que la raison pouvait être celle-là, comme elle pouvait être diamétralement différente. Personnellement, il opterait plus pour la catharsis adaptée à l'environnement lycéen. Les élèves du bahut avaient tendance à être à l'affût du moindre cancan les concernant, surtout si cela leur permettait de juger allègrement : « Tu as vu le copain de Danny le déposer ce matin ? Il est beaucoup plus vieux que lui ! », « Regardes les talons de Lydia, ça se voit qu'elle a pas froid aux yeux. En même temps c'est pas étonnant. » ou encore « Il paraît que Stiles a taillé une pipe à un autre mec dans les toilettes contre du fric la semaine dernière, t'étais au courant ? ».

C'est justement cette rumeur là qui est à l'origine de toute notre histoire, mais nous y reviendrons dans quelques instants.

 _By the way, what he say?_  
 _He can tell I ain't missing no meals_  
 _Come through and fuck him in my automobile_  
 _Let him eat it with his grills_  
 _And he tellin' me to chill_  
 _And he telling me it's real, that he love my sex appeal_

La cloche avait sonné, annonçant la pause de midi. Stiles s'était dirigé avec ses deux meilleurs et uniques amis vers le self, où ils s'étaient assis à leur table habituelle : celle un peu à l'écart des autres. C'est vrai quoi, on se mélange pas avec le petit peuple.

\- _Tu as entendu la dernière te concernant Stiles ?_ Demanda Lydia mine de rien en vérifiant sa manucure.

Le susnommé secoua la tête négativement alors qu'il venait d'attaquer sa salade.

\- _Tu as encore choqué les pauvres âmes sensibles de Beacon Hills_ , le prévint Danny.

\- _Il paraît que tu vends tes services dans les toilettes, chéri. Danny a dit que ça circulait dans les vestiaires ce matin._

Stiles ne put réprimer un ricanement avant de poser ses couverts.

\- _C'est pas comme si j'étais le seul à le faire dans ce lycée_ , déclara le brun aux cheveux en bataille en balayant la salle du regard, s'arrêtant sur certains visages.

\- _C'est bizarre, personne ne se demande où Evans a trouvé l'argent pour son nouveau sac à main Michael Kors. Comme on dit, pour le prix y a que le train qui ne lui est pas passé dessus..._

Lydia avait l'œil pour ces choses là. Quoique… la Evans en question adorait exhiber son nouveau bien aux yeux de tous.

\- _Comme vous êtes médisants, elle fait du « Babysitting » bien sûr_ , se moqua Danny avant de porter sa bouteille d'eau à ses lèvres.

\- _Tu en connais beaucoup des gens qui font garder leurs gamins dans les toilettes du gymnase après les cours ?_ Gloussa la seule fille du trio, bientôt suivie par ses deux homologues masculins.

Ce que les autres pensaient, Stiles s'en balançait. Il aimait agir sans penser aux conséquences, il aimait pouvoir cracher à la face du monde entier qu'il était jeune et con. Il adorait leur souffler la fumée de ses clopes dans le visage et les aveugler, il adorait savoir qu'il les choquait, les primates.

 _Still stunting, how you love that?_  
 _Got the whole world asking how I does that_  
 _Hot girl, hands off, don't touch that_

A l'autre bout du self, à une table proche de la fenêtre, entouré de la « meute », Derek Hale, observait le fils du nouveau shérif. Depuis qu'il avait entendu cette rumeur dans les vestiaires le matin même, il n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose. Alors oui, il n'arrivait pas encore à savoir pourquoi il restait bloqué sur ce gamin aux cheveux en bataille et aux multiples piercings qu'il voyait se griller une clope devant le bahut chaque matin et chaque soir. Il ne comprenait pas et ça l'énervait de se demander qu'elle pouvait bien être la sensation de se faire entourer par la gorge chaude de ce gosse. La pleine lune approchait, par conséquent Derek avait chaque jour un peu plus de difficulté à se contenir, à tempérer ses pulsions primaires.

D'ordinaire, le lycanthrope n'aurait accordé aucune attention à cette histoire qui circulait sur le fils Stilinski. Au lycée, il ne se passait pas une semaine sans qu'on sorte un nouveau ragot sur l'un des trois membres du fameux trio « Martin, Mahealani, Stilinski ». Alors même si au début c'était amusant, Derek avait fini par se lasser. Seulement, cette fois-ci était différente. Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'écouter la conversation des trois « outsiders » de Beacon Hills, tout en sachant pertinemment qu'il n'aurait pas dû le faire. Bordel, les sens de loup-garou n'étaient pas censés servir à ça.

Stilinski n'avait pas nié la rumeur. Pire, il l'avait confirmée. Les circuits grillèrent et le cerveau de Derek se mit en mode pilotage automatique jusqu'à ce que Scott, qui lui faisait office de… bras droit, ne le sorte de sa transe d'un coup de coude, lui annonçant la fin de la pause.

Lorsqu'il se retrouva assis à sa table en cours de littérature, il tenta tant bien que mal de chasser ses pensées lubriques et de se concentrer sur les paroles rapides de l'enseignant. Échec. Hale se passa une main sur le visage en soupirant et commença sans s'en rendre compte à dresser le portrait de l'objet de son agitation.

Il repensa d'abord à ces cheveux brun en batailles qui semblaient indomptables et s'imagina la sensation que lui procurerait le simple fait de passer sa main dedans. Les iris whisky du fils du shérif s'imposèrent à son imagination, cependant il ne put pas se représenter assez précisément à son goût la lueur effrontée qui brillait presque en permanence dans les yeux du plus jeune. Puis, l'esprit du loup-garou se laissa porté jusqu'à la bouche rose et pleine de Stiles, serties de deux piercings en anneaux sur la lèvre inférieur, pour ensuite dériver sur les grains de beautés qui parsemaient sa peau pâle et tentatrice. Derek se demandait si le reste de son corps en était lui aussi couverts, jusqu'où ils s'étendaient. Le loup qui dormait au plus profond du jeune homme s'ébroua d'envie et d'impatience. Tant le jeune homme que l'animal savaient qu'ils pourraient facilement avoir les faveurs de cet humain étant donné l'état actuel des choses. Sur le moment, le principe de l'éthique n'effleura pas une seule seconde l'esprit du lycéen. Et puis... ça n'avait pas l'air de tant gêner Stilinski que ça après tout. Alors d'un geste discret, Derek regarda combien il avait en liquide dans la poche de sa veste en cuir et prit sa décision.

 _Look at that I bet you wishing you could clutch that_  
 _That's just the way you like it, huh?_  
 _You're so good, he's just wishing he could bite it, huh?_

Stiles avait profité de l'inter-cours pour déposer quelques affaires à son casier puisqu'il avait oublié d'y passer après le déjeuner. Les écouteurs vissés dans les oreilles, il ne pensait à rien d'autre qu'à la voix du chanteur qui lui donnait juste l'envie incommensurable de remuer son cul en plein milieu du couloir vide. Les élèves étaient déjà tous retournés en cours, ce que Stiles aurait lui aussi dû faire. Mais le fait était que Stiles s'en souciait comme de la reproduction des lombrics, c'est à dire absolument pas. La chanson venait de se terminer, laissant place au silence en attendant que se lance la suivante.

\- _Stilinski ?_ L'interpella une voix que l'adolescent n'arriva pas à reconnaître, le faisant sursauter.

Air assuré et plus ou moins dangereux, blouson de cuir noir, style de badboy, position de mâle viril. Pas de doute possible, c'était bien Derek Hale, l'intouchable et populaire dernière année qui se tenait devant lui visiblement dans l'attente d'une réponse.

\- _Hale_ , le salua Stiles avec arrogance en fermant son casier et enlevant un écouteur, _que me vaut le plaisir de m'entretenir avec ton auguste personne au beau milieu d'un couloir désert ?_

Le lycanthrope grogna à la provocation de l'insupportable gosse avant de prendre un air détaché.

\- _Une rumeur plutôt intéressante circule en ce moment. Il paraît que tu es du genre à savoir t'y prendre, si tu vois ce que je veux dire._

Un rire enfantin se répercuta contre les murs du couloir, tandis que Stiles s'adossait à son casier nonchalamment. Il était en train de le chauffer là, non ?

\- _Oh, Derek. Vraiment ? C'est pas comme si tu avais besoin de payer pour la jouer "Candy Shop" avec quelqu'un. Tu devrais plutôt te tourner vers l'une des midinettes en chaleur qui roulent des hanches et miaulent pour attirer ton attention. Je suis sûre qu'elles adoreraient avoir l'honneur d'écarter les cuisses ou d'ouvrir grand la bouche pour toi. Avec un peu de chance, elles diront même merci_ , se moqua le plus jeune avant de se détourner pour rejoindre sa salle de cours.

Cependant, le garçon aux cheveux noirs ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et attrapa le poignet du jeune Stilinski de sorte à ce qu'il ne puisse pas se défaire de sa prise. Ce dernier afficha une mine surprise face à ce brin de détermination qui se transforma en un sourire en coin amusé qui fit ressortir une fossette.

\- _Combien tu prends ?_ Demanda simplement le plus grand des deux jeunes hommes.

\- _Ça dépend_ , éluda Stiles. _Combien est-ce que t'as sur toi ?_

\- _Quinze dollars_ , lui répondit l'autre du tac au tac.

\- _Alors tu ne regretteras pas d'avoir dépensé quinze dollars sur un coup de tête._

La voix était assurée et sans équivoque. En effet, le fils du shérif était certain de ce qu'il avançait et le loup en Derek ne put que piaffer d'impatience à l'idée que "cela" allait arriver. Il commençait déjà à anticiper. Oh, ça non, il ne regretterait jamais d'avoir lâcher aussi facilement son fric.

\- _18h aux toilettes du premier étage, celles qui sont toujours vides_ , indiqua le plus jeune avec un petit clin d'œil parfaitement cliché. _Ça nous laisse un peu plus d'une heure avant que le concierge ne passe pour faire sa ronde et fermer l'établissement._

Le lycanthrope desserra sa prise sur l'autre lycéen avant de repartir d'où il était venu, disparaissant à l'embranchement de deux couloirs. Dans un peu moins de trois heures... juste trois petites heures d'attente insupportable.

 _By the way, what he say?_  
 _He can tell I ain't missing no meals_  
 _Come through and fuck him in my automobile_  
 _Let him eat it with his grills_  
 _And he tellin' me to chill_  
 _And he telling me it's real, that he love my sex appeal_

En effet, il était à présent 18h pile et Derek n'en pouvait plus de ronger son frein. Il fut d'ailleurs agréablement surpris de voir le brun aux multiples grains de beauté qui l'attendait déjà devant la porte des sanitaires, les écouteurs dans les oreilles et semblant ailleurs. En concentrant son ouïe particulièrement fine sur la musique que le plus jeune écoutait, le loup-garou en aurait presque rougi. S'il avait imaginé ça...

Après une court moment à dévisager le fils Stilinski, celui-ci remarqua sa présence et lui fit signe de le suivre en rangeant son téléphone et en pénétrant dans les toilettes qui avaient l'habitude d'en voir des vertes et des pas mûres. Devant le geste sans équivoque, un frisson parcourut la totalité de l'échine du plus âgée. Plus il se rapprochait du moment souhaité, plus il se prenait à anticiper chaque action de son futur partenaire, sans pour autant y arriver comme il le voudrait.

\- _T'es clean ?_ Se contenta de demander Stiles en le poussant doucement contre le lavabo des toilettes pour qu'il s'y appuie convenablement.

Hochement positif de la tête et seul un petit ricanement y répond tandis que l'humain approche doucement son visage de celui du loup. Il pouvait voir tout le besoin et l'anticipation qui transpiraient du regard de ce dernier. Le fils du shérif ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi c'était lui que le jeune Hale était venu trouvé. Il avait d'ailleurs tournée et retournée la question dans sa tête, sans trouver de réponse tangible. Mais à présent, l'heure n'était plus aux questionnements inutiles. Stiles voulait ses quinze dollars et ils n'allaient pas tomber comme ça.

A présent, seuls quelques malheureux centimètres les séparaient, laissant leurs souffles chauds se mélanger. La distance fut rapidement comblée par le plus jeune qui initia un échange d'abord sage mais qui s'avéra de plus en plus langoureux entre leurs deux langues avides. Car, après tout, ce qui allait se produire ici n'avait rien de sage. Stilinski laissa les mains du dernière année trouver leur chemins jusqu'à ses hanches, puis empoigner, d'abord doucement, ses fesses rebondies, avant de les pétrir plus franchement. Un gémissement passa la barrière des lèvres de Stiles, tandis que ses mains défaisaient rapidement son aîné de sa veste. Il sourit dans le baiser en sentant ce dernier se tendre contre lui alors qu'il passait ses mains sous son t-shirt blanc, laissant ses ongles courts effleurer les muscles remarquables de son ventre pour lui arracher quelques délicieux frissons.

Quelques minutes passèrent ainsi, avant que Stiles ne rompent un de leurs innombrables baisers, ne retire ses mains de sous le t-shirt et ne les laisse descendre jusqu'au pantalon de l'autre adolescent. Il avisa un instant la bosse qui le déformé et se mordilla la lèvre inférieur en pressant la paume de sa main dessus, arrachant un grognement rauque au lycanthrope qui attendait de passer à la vitesse supérieur.

Le fils Stilinski passa ses doigts entre la ceinture du pantalon et la peau halée du plus vieux, la caressant franchement avant de reporter son attention sur la braguette qui ne demandait qu'à être ouverte. Il fit habilement sauter le bouton et capituler le zip, avant de baisser le jean sur les cuisses de son partenaire au souffle court. Stiles prit son temps et flatta la fierté du lycanthrope par dessus le tissus doux de son boxer. La caresse se fit de plus en plus appuyée et bientôt ce fut Derek qui décida de presser les choses, guidant la mains de l'adolescent à l'intérieur de la prison de tissus, la faisant directement rentrer en contact avec son sexe brûlant et dressé. Un soupir de bien-être s'échappa de sa bouche alors que la paume s'activer à le caresser de la plus plaisante des façons. Les doigts agiles passaient tantôt sur sa fente, tantôt redessinaient le contour de son gland. Hale ferma les yeux sous le plaisir et sentit Stiles se laisser tomber sur le sol, juste entre ses jambes.

La tête appuyée contre l'une de ses cuisses, le brun s'appliqua à sucer l'un après l'autre ses deux globes de chair toujours emprisonnés par le boxer, faisant pousser des râles de plaisir au plus vieux. Après quoi, le sous-vêtement fut baissé au même titre que le jean un peu plus tôt. Fixant son regard empli de luxure et d'amusement dans les pupilles dilatées de désir de Derek qui avait rouvert les yeux, Stiles sortit doucement sa langue et vint la passer sur le sexe turgescent de son vis à vis. Un main exigeante vint se poser dans les cheveux de l'adolescent aux iris whisky, l'enjoignant à plus.

Lorsque le plus jeune prit complètement Derek en bouche, après avoir lécher le pourtour de son sexe comme la plus succulente des sucreries, il poussa un gémissement qui se répercuta sur le sexe du lycanthrope. Tout en grognant à la sensation procurée par le gémissement autour de son membre et par la chaleur de la cavité buccale de Stiles qui l'entourait à la perfection, Derek s'accrocha aux rebords du lavabo sous ses mains moites pour ne pas défaillir.

Il savait parfaitement que Stiles menait les choses comme il l'entendait et qu'il aurait très bien pu arrêter à n'importe quel moment pour réclamer les quinze dollars qui lui revenaient de droit. Il n'en fit rien et continua assidûment ses attentions buccales, tantôt il suçait le bout de l'imposant sexe, tantôt il essayait de le prendre aussi profondément que possible, transformant le plus vieux, qui avait une nouvelle fois emmêlés les doigts d'une de ses mains dans ses cheveux, en une masse frissonnante et grondante.

Après plusieurs minutes fortes en intensité, Derek vint sans prévenir en de longs jets accompagnés de grognements sonores dans la bouche du plus jeune qui ne se démonta pas le moins du monde, pour le plus grand plaisir du lycanthrope, et avala consciencieusement chaque goûte du nectar blanc et crémeux. Après quoi, il entreprit de nettoyer avec tout autant d'application la virilité de son partenaire qui se remettait de ses émotions, la respiration encore hachée.

\- _Alors, j'ai mérité ces quinze dollars ?_ Demanda le brun taquin en fouillant dans les poches de vestes du loup-garou.

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils en le voyant s'emparer de son téléphone et le déverrouiller aisément. Derek devait vraiment penser à mettre un code dessus pour plus de sécurité... Le fils du shérif tapa rapidement quelque chose et le tendit à son propriétaire en lui déposant un rapide baiser sur le bout des lèvres, lui soufflant quelques mots qui firent frissonner le loup.

Quelques secondes à peine suffirent ensuite à Stiles pour se saisir de l'argent et planter Derek, le pantalon toujours sur les genoux, au milieu des toilettes silencieuses depuis que les gémissements et les grognements s'étaient tus.

"- _On recommence quand tu veux._ " avait-il chuchoté de sa voix suave tandis que le plus vieux pouvait sentir son odeur sur lui, comme une marque qui semblait indélébile.

Et rien qu'à l'idée qu'il puisse y avoir une prochaine fois, l'animal en Derek hurla de désir. Quitte à y mettre le prix, il ne se contenterait pas d'une pipe. C'était inenvisageable.

 _You should want a bad bitch like this (Huh?)_  
 _Drop it low and pick it up just like this (Yeah)_

* * *

Verdict ?


End file.
